


A little piece of heaven

by HisGlasses



Series: The World of "Shining Ambitions veiled in Dust" [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Interlude, Prompt Fill, SAviD, Shining Ambitions veiled in Dust, a conversation really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses
Summary: Libertus visits Nyx in the hospital.A drabble to go with my longfic.





	A little piece of heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlereadingetsor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereadingetsor/gifts).



> Prompt fill for "you're in love with her" for [littlereadingetsor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereadingetsor/pseuds/littlereadingetsor)! I'm sure you don't mind me having taken it over into the SAviD universe? :3
> 
> Not beta-ed, so all mistakes are proudly or not so proudly made by me!

“Yes?”  
Luna looked up from her files as she heard somebody knocking on the door. It was Nyx’ friend, the one who also had brought him here some time ago.

“Good morning, Miss. I dunno if you remember me?”

“Oh but I do”, Luna smiled.  
“Mr. Ostium, if I recall it right?”

“Thank you, Miss. Yeah, that’s me.”  
The man couldn’t hide that he was happy being remembered. It was a charming sight.  
“Sorry for bothering you. Must be busy.”

“It is alright. That’s what the consultation-hours are for. What can I do for you?”, Luna asked, signaling her visitor to take a seat.

“No, no. I’m fine, really. It’s just...”  
Libertus stuttered and did not really know what to do with his hands. He ended up clasping them together, occasionally fiddling around with his fingers.  
“I... is he still...?”

It was both heartwarming and heartbreaking to see Libertus’ concern for his friend and the fear of ill news lurking in his thoughts. He was a good man, if not strong in mind.  
Luna rose from her chair and put a gentle hand onto his.

“Nyx is in his room and as fine as he can be”, she answered kindly. “There has been a seizure two days ago but he has recovered rather quickly.”

“Oh, really?”  
The man’s relief was almost palpable.  
“Can I see him?”

 

Luna accompanied Libertus to room 103, a number whose meaning had outgrown its mathematical nature. She hadn’t checked on Nyx since this morning, so she might as well take this opportunity.

“Nyx? Are you awake?”  
Luna peeked through the crack of the door she had carefully opened.

“As awake as an owl but with the eyes of a panda”, Nyx returned from inside the room.

Luna chuckled, pushing the door fully open. Nyx was propped up in bed, a cushion supporting his back with carving tools in his hand and a bold smirk on his face.  
“It is good to see you up and well.”  
She sat down on the stool in front of the bed and turned around.  
“Mr. Ostium, you can already come in, if you like? I will be done in a moment.”

“Libertus?”  
Nyx craned his neck to have a better look at the entrance.

“Hey Nyx”, his friend waved mildly and cautiously entered the room.  
“Sorry for taking so long. I wanted to come over earlier, but...”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. I’m glad to see you here.”

The pulse was regular, no changes to the day before, but the colour of his skin had grown remarkably dull.

“Nyx, I think I will need to get another blood sample for a check-up.”  
Luna whipped out a syringe from her chest pocket.  
“Then I’ll leave you to your friend.”

Seeing the pointed object brought panic to his tone.  
“That’s a joke, right? I’m sure we already had that talk yesterday. You can’t fool me. You’re definitely having a secret sadistic side. Ow!”  
Nyx grimaced.  
“Have you never heard that a woman’s best characteristic is her gentleness?”

“A gentleman never tells”, Luna hummed in content. “And I am as gentle as I will ever be.”  
She laughed at Nyx rolling his eyes and even Libertus couldn’t help himself. A bizzare situation but certainly not an uncomfortable one.

“So, I will check back on you in the afternoon again. Please don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

“Alright. Thanks”, Nyx raised a quick hand.  
“But next time, no needles.”

Luna raised a defiant brow before she left the little room with a smile.

“Charming, isn’t she?”  
Nyx sank back into the cushion, rubbing at his arm where the needle had almost pierced through his bone, basically.  
“I swear she’s going to kill me at some point.”

“I think she’s more trying to help you”, Libertus offered as alternative.

“Nothing that could be done for me.”

The sarcastic remark brought a moment of silence to the conversation. It was supposed to be a mood lightener but turned out to weigh heavy on both of the men’s shoulders.

“Is that so?”  
Libertus looked down at his feet, fiddling with his thumbs to chase away the lurking sadness.

Nyx sighed.  
“Look, Libertus, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to ruin the mood.”

“No, I... I already feared so.”

“I’m good, okay?”  
Nyx sat up, struggling with a stronger cough making its way out of his lungs at just that time. He let his friend help him install himself into a more comfortable position.  
Libertus eyed him, helpless and sad.

“I assure you”, Nyx gestured around, trying to brush off the heavy atmosphere.  
“Given the circumstances it’s actually not that bad. Well, if you turn a blind eye on the seizures. It’s pretty nice here.”

Libertus shook his head.  
“I don’t know if it’s optimism or madness, but you’re really carefree.”

“What would you want me to do? The end is in sight, there’s no use in lying. But I was told to make use of the time I have left in the best possible way. And that’s what I’m trying to do.”

“But, Nyx, you’re dying.”

“Libertus.”  
Nyx shot him a reprimanding look.  
“I’m being taken care of and I’d say, for my current standards I’m having the time of my life. Lunafreya is really giving her all, I tell you. If it wasn’t for her, I’d be long gone.”  
He swatted Libertus’ arm.  
“So thanks for bringing me here.”

Libertus managed a faint smile.  
“The least I could have done.”  
After a short moment he added: “Lunafreya? Is that how the Miss is called?”

“Yeah. I only got to know yesterday, after that whole mess here was over. Apart from her apparent love for torturing me, she’s a true angel.”  
But even this was something that Nyx had learned to cope with. It had even become funny somehow. Wrapped in this thought he continued tracing circles over the prick on his arm.  
“The other day she brought in that bouquet of flowers on the nightstand. They’ve still been really pretty some days ago. Kinda resembles her eye colour, don’t you think?”

Libertus shrugged bewildered.  
“Dunno. Didn’t look that closely to be honest.”

“I tell ya”, Nyx raised a lecturing finger. “I’d know that colour anywhere by now. You know, it’s like... what?”  
He raised an eyebrow at a snorting Libertus.

“You should hear yourself talking”, he smiled with a shaking head. “You have every reason to mope and here you are, talking about colours, flowers and a girl. You’re unbelievable.”

A laugh made his way through his sticky lungs.  
“Not really. I mean, I see her every day, we talk, we laugh... It’s pretty nice but it’s also become kind of a routine. If you know what I mean?”

“Don’t kid yourself, Nyx. You’re in love with her”, Libertus stated bluntly.

Nyx let out a breath through his nose and rolled his face to the side with a pained smile.  
“Come on, Libertus. This is ridiculous.”

“No it’s not”, Libertus returned, calm but firm. “That look when you speak of her? You can’t see yourself but I can. Your complete posture changed when she was here just now, I saw it. Right before my eyes.”

“She’s calling you by your name.”

“Yeah, because I kinda asked her to?”

“And she hasn’t objected.”

Nyx rolled with his eyes.  
“It’s pointless, Libertus. I’m nothing but a dead man. I can’t give her anything.”  
A deep sigh brought out a painful wheezing.  
“Libertus, look, I-- argh!”

Nyx’ hand flew up to his chest as another series of heavy coughing rattled his whole body. Libertus jumped up from his chair, looking for a means to ease his friend’s suffering.

“Lunafreya...”, Nyx chortled. “Please... get her for me?”

Lybertus only managed a troubled nod, panic in his eyes.

“The power of love, you know?”, Nyx joked with a wink, only to start coughing up more of the black pulp that was tormenting him from the inside.

“No need to play the hero”, Libertus returned before he made for the door.

“Have to try at least.”  
His murmur probably didn’t reach the ears of his friend but its tone was as bitter as the tar that started pooling in the corner of his mouth.

But Lunafreya would save him. And no matter the outcome: she always would.


End file.
